


【1827】兄弟你老婆都有了你还不知道他是谁02

by Junyefengqing



Category: reborn - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junyefengqing/pseuds/Junyefengqing





	【1827】兄弟你老婆都有了你还不知道他是谁02

忙了好久，孩子才从泽田奈奈手中被递到泽田纲吉怀里，泽田纲吉看着孩子就撅起嘴：“好丑哦。”  
孩子就哭了。  
“哇啊——哭了！”  
“哎呀快给我快给我。”  
“啊——真的好累啊。”  
“过几天圆滚滚就好啦，感觉还挺可爱的。”泽田奈奈看着泽田纲吉哭笑不得，“你小时候比他还丑呢。”  
“噫——真的吗？”  
“不过很乖哦，谁抱你都不哭的。”  
泽田纲吉心说天生没有反抗心吗，这也太悲哀了吧。  
“现在还是很可爱的。”云雀恭弥凑过来戳他的肚子，“只不过你的肚子现在都是肥肉了。”  
“……啊啊啊——不要提醒我啊！”  
最后孩子被取名叫泽田家宣，还被吐槽因为是「纲吉」的孩子所以要叫「家宣」吗……  
“为什么是我的姓？”  
“因为是你生的。”  
泽田纲吉也没跟他争，就跟云雀恭弥说：“那下次姓你的。”  
云雀恭弥被这个下次一下子顺了毛，罕见地开起了玩笑：“云雀的话就不能叫家继了。”  
泽田纲吉也忍不住笑了：“所以为什么纲吉的孩子就要叫家宣啊。”  
休学休了快一年的泽田纲吉终于又回去上学了。基本上泽田家宣白天会交给泽田奈奈带，晚上是泽田纲吉负责，云雀恭弥偶尔会搭把手，但是自从泽田纲吉发现他把尿布穿反了以后就再也没让他插过手了。  
“云雀学长，我以为我会把裤子和坐垫缝在一起就够过分了。”泽田纲吉小声碎碎念，“你根本就没干过活吧。”  
“嗯？”  
泽田纲吉转过头来转移话题：“云雀学长在学校中午都吃些什么呀？”  
“快餐。”  
“就……偶尔……”泽田纲吉有点不好意思地挠挠头，“会不会想吃便当之类的呀？”  
云雀恭弥异常果断：“不会。”  
“哦……”  
云雀恭弥看他突然失落起来，就反问泽田纲吉：“你问这个做什么？”  
“之前被妈妈逼着做新……修行。”有点不好意思的泽田纲吉到底也没把新娘修行说出口，“就，想试试要不要做个便当给你带着……之类的。”  
“要。”  
哇，速答。  
“你真的要吃吗？我可能没有妈妈做得那么好……”  
云雀恭弥面不改色：“因为是你做的所以才要吃的，跟做得好不好有什么关系？”  
啊……云雀学长，你这直球虽然我也快习惯了但果然还是对心脏不太好啊……  
第二天泽田纲吉看着整整四层的饭盒被塞得满满当当就觉得自己是不是个神经病，这鬼才吃得完，但是做都做了，泽田纲吉提着它就上学了。好不容易挨到午休的时候，泽田纲吉鬼鬼祟祟地拎着饭盒去了接待室。  
泽田纲吉有意识地把他被云雀恭弥标记了的事隐瞒了下来，云雀恭弥也不是长舌根的人，以至于现在学校里也没有人知道云雀恭弥已经有了Omega，还是学校里远近闻名的废柴。  
要是被别人知道了我这种人也能成为云雀学长的Omega，别人一定会觉得云雀学长脑袋有毛病吧，什么样的Omega不选选了我这样的……想着想着泽田纲吉就走到了接待室的门前。  
“您是来找委员长的吗？这边请。”  
泽田纲吉跟草壁哲矢点点头，他总觉得走廊两边的风纪委员的飞机头给他一种黑道电影的感觉，泽田纲吉生怕下一秒他们就要大喊一声大嫂好，赶紧提着饭盒进去了。  
“云雀学长。”  
云雀恭弥看了看四层的饭盒，平静地掏出了筷子：“我开动了。”  
泽田纲吉意识到了一丝不对：“不不不，你不会想着要把它吃完吧？”  
“是这样，怎么了？”  
泽田纲吉有点窘迫：“那个，今天是我兴致太高了呢还是怎么说，总而言之你正常吃就好了，吃不完丢掉也可以。”  
云雀恭弥咬着筷子看向一边正坐的泽田纲吉：“你不一起吗？”  
“啊？”  
“你做了这么多不是为了和我一起吃吗？”  
“不不不我——”泽田纲吉心说我刚刚吃过面包了，但是云雀恭弥的眼神不知道为什么让他心生愧疚，于是他欲言又止地点点头，“嗯，但是我忘记带筷子了。”  
“副委员长。”  
“是！”  
泽田纲吉惊恐地看着草壁哲矢不知道从哪掏出来一双方便筷，然后默默地退出接待室。  
草壁学长，什么来头。  
泽田纲吉掰开方便筷，木头发出了清脆的声音，随之响起的还有云雀恭弥的声音：“啊——”  
“……啊？”  
“啊。”  
“不，云雀学长，你在干嘛？”  
“这个时候你该喂我。”云雀恭弥认真地看着懵逼的泽田纲吉，“杂志上都是这么写的。”  
“啊……”泽田纲吉瞬间明白了刚刚那个“啊”是什么鬼了，这两个“啊”字正腔圆到像是音乐家在练声，一时之间他竟然没有联想到这方面。话说到底是谁给他的杂志啊！不要教云雀学长这些奇奇怪怪的东西啊！  
嘛——虽然一本正经地说着这种话的云雀学长也……挺可爱的……啊啊啊云雀学长可爱什么的被他知道我在想这种东西一定会被咬杀的！  
泽田纲吉一边想着乱七八糟的吐槽一边夹开一个鸡蛋卷，到正好入口的大小就夹起来给云雀恭弥伸过去，云雀恭弥张嘴就吞了下去。  
“味道怎么样啊云……唔——”话说到一半，泽田纲吉的嘴就被云雀恭弥堵住，被带着薄荷味的云雀恭弥亲住的时候他那一瞬间就什么也想不起来了，被推过来的半个鸡蛋卷他嚼都没嚼就咽了下去。最后云雀恭弥放开他的时候，他反应了好半天才脸红起来：“我我我我吃饱了！我走了！”  
云雀恭弥：“……怎么和书上的反应不一样的。”  
泽田纲吉跑了，回过神来的时候他已经跑回了家。严格来说刚刚那个应该算是他的初吻，来得有些措手不及。不知道是不是错觉他好像被亲得燥热异常，也不知道是跑的还是害羞的，现在热度还没下去。  
“算了，翘课吧。”  
“小纲——你又翘课啦！”  
“有什么关系嘛！”  
“为了补上你休学期间的课程，我可是特别给你请了一位家庭教师哦！”  
“啊？不要做多余的事啦妈妈！”  
这位家庭教师上来就给了他一枪。  
倒向地面的泽田纲吉回忆了一下，感觉自己好像没什么特别后悔的事，唯一让他有点后悔的就是——  
应该跟云雀学长好好说一声谢谢吧。  
于是还在和便当盒奋斗的云雀恭弥在五分钟后看着他的Omega只穿了一条内裤过来找他忍不住皱起眉头：“你……”  
“云雀恭弥！我们来做/爱吧！”说完死气弹的效果就消失了，泽田纲吉懵逼地看着自己差不多全/裸地出现在自家Alpha面前，“我刚刚在做什么啊？！”  
云雀恭弥当机立断抛弃了陪伴他大半个午休的便当盒，扑上去就把泽田纲吉身上唯一一条内裤扒了。  
“等下！等等！等！”  
“这次我会做好措施的。”  
“不是这个问题！”泽田纲吉快要哭出来了，“我上次没有记忆了……”  
“嗯，这件事我也很介意，这次一定要让你好好记住才行。”  
我是想问会不会很痛啊啊啊啊——你听人说话啊——  
Reborn在接待室外，有些为难。  
彭格列十代目竟然是个Omega？而且连Alpha都有了？  
你回家仔细看看就会发现他俩连孩子都有了。  
不说这个，本来泽田纲吉就不知道为什么觉得很热，遇到云雀恭弥就觉得更热了，闻着云雀恭弥的薄荷味才觉得稍微好受一点，他昏昏沉沉地思考了一会儿：“云雀学长……”  
“嗯？”  
“我好像要到发情期了。”  
……  
这一做就是三四天。  
等泽田纲吉收拾好了又坐到Reborn面前听他讲那彭格列过去的事情的时候，两人都微妙地有些尴尬。  
“之前不知道你是Omega，现在看来教育方式要稍微改一改了。”  
“只要不让我再裸奔怎么都好说，我怕云雀学长会觉得我出轨打死我。”  
Reborn心中瞬间闪过了很多能利用的情况，他看着泽田纲吉笑得有些局促：“嘿——你还蛮怕云雀那家伙的嘛。”  
泽田纲吉缩了缩脖子：“因为云雀学长真的超恐怖嘛。”  
“你将来可是要做彭格列十代目的，这么胆小怎么行。”  
“我也不怎么想当彭格列十代目啊，你看我年纪轻轻就有个孩子要养了，”泽田纲吉掰着手指头，“要照顾家宣，还要每天早上给云雀学长做便当，补他打架坏了的衣服，洗衣服的时候给他收拾兜里的小东西什么的，你不知道他这个人呀东西都让草壁学长拿着，用完了就随便往兜里一丢，结果经常自己就不知道东西跑哪里去了……”  
Reborn：要命，已经完全进入人妻模式了。  
泽田家宣听见爸爸在叫自己的名字就啊啊地扑腾了两下，泽田纲吉怕他哭赶紧把他抱了起来：“云雀学长那么厉害，我能为云雀学长做的事只有这么多啦。”  
Omega大概就是这样一种生物。Reborn有点犯难，因为继承人只有泽田纲吉一个了，他是必然要继承彭格列的，古老又陈腐的彭格列最重视传统，让没有血统的人来继承是不可能的。可是看泽田纲吉现在这个状态，如果云雀恭弥让他把彭格列双手奉上他答应的可能性似乎也不小……  
泽田纲吉还不知道，他将要背负的是多大的责任吧。  
“不过既然我已经接下了这个任务，那就一定会完成的。”Reborn掏出手枪，“那我们来换个教育方法吧。”  
泽田纲吉看着Reborn的笑容，冷气突然攀上了他的脊背：“等等！你不会又要！”  
就在泽田纲吉思考自己抱着孩子能往哪跑的时候，子弹已经出膛，不偏不倚正好打中他的额头，临死他也没忘了护好怀里的家宣，倒在地上的时候他还以为自己要死了。  
“啊，没死。”泽田纲吉面无表情地躺在地上，听着楼下妈妈跑来跑去的声音，外面鸟儿展翅的声音，Reborn手上的手枪又一次上膛……上膛？！  
泽田纲吉一个扭身，子弹擦着他的身边飞过。  
泽田纲吉皱眉：“你在做什么呢。”  
“哎呀，看你发呆了好久准备叫你一下。”  
“我要是反应再慢一点就再也起不来了。”  
Reborn捧着脸卖萌：“对呀，偶尔是会有人这样呢。”  
泽田纲吉小心地把家宣放回床上，忍不住捂住耳朵：“……好吵。”  
“Alpha的五感很强嘛。”  
“Alpha？”  
“嗯，刚刚给你打的子弹能暂时改变你的性别让你从Omega变成Alpha，效果大概五分钟左右吧。”  
“五分钟吗……”  
Reborn看着泽田纲吉已经变成金红色的眼睛，心里叹了口气：如果他真的是个Alpha，和初代还真是像啊。  
五分钟的效果很快过去，泽田纲吉不用捂着耳朵也听不见那些嘈杂的声音了，他似乎没有注意到自己的眼睛颜色变了，性格也微妙地变化了一些。泽田纲吉松了口气——终于不吵了。  
云雀学长那么厉害，感觉一定也很强吧，所以他闻到别的Omega的味道才会忍不住打喷嚏吗？  
泽田纲吉自己闻不到自己的味道，他的味道实在太淡了，不是云雀恭弥那种级别的Alpha都闻不到，更别提Omega了，但就在刚刚他的确闻到了自己的味道，他的味道清清淡淡的，是樱花的味道，其中还混杂着一丝云雀恭弥的薄荷味。  
有点像夏日限定的樱花薄荷布丁呢噗——  
随着Reborn的到来，泽田纲吉的身边围绕着越来越多的朋友，云雀恭弥闻着他身上莫名其妙的杂乱味道也越来越不爽。  
“你身上的鱼腥味是哪来的？”  
“啊？”泽田纲吉抬手闻了闻自己，“没有啊。”  
他的Omega，不仅自己的味道很淡，连别人的也闻不到。就不能有点自觉吗？！这个味道……好像是山本武的金枪鱼，真让人不爽。  
“以后不准和那些草食动物群聚了。”  
泽田纲吉正坐在云雀恭弥面前准备跟他谈一下这件事。  
“云雀学长，我觉得我的交友应该是自由的，是民主的，是……”  
泽田纲吉说到一半就发现云雀恭弥一副我不听我不听的样子靠在窗边，盛世美颜映衬得外面的天都蓝了几分。  
嗨，嗨嗨嗨，帅哥，能听人说话吗？  
泽田纲吉叹了口气。  
云雀恭弥挪到泽田纲吉坐的沙发上抱住他的腰：“我不开心了。你是我的Omega只要亲近我就可以了。”  
“是呀，我都被你标记了。”泽田纲吉大着胆子戳戳他，“当然是你的Omega啦。”  
言下之意你在担心什么啊我都是你的了。  
但云雀恭弥听了这话就有种泽田纲吉在埋怨云雀恭弥强上他的感觉，于是就更不开心了，他把头埋在泽田纲吉的颈窝里，声音极其不愉快：“那你爱找谁就找谁去吧。”  
泽田纲吉觉得这世界真的好玄幻，他竟然能见到云雀恭弥在他面前耍小性子了。  
云雀学长……你这手怎么抱得更紧了啊。  
“云雀学长，”泽田纲吉不知道他又在不开心什么，毕竟大佬的内心常人根本无法理解，只能回抱住他，“不要生气了嘛，我明天给你做汉堡肉？”  
“不要，你明天不要来了。”  
云雀学长我快被你勒吐了我觉得明天不来才是死定了吧……  
“云雀学长——”泽田纲吉又戳他，“我第一次交到朋友，你就不能稍微给我一点和朋友玩的时间吗？”  
“你的时间也应该是我的。”  
“啊啊啊——”泽田纲吉惨叫着挠头，“我知道了！我知道了我退一步啦——”  
云雀恭弥疑惑地看着自暴自弃的泽田纲吉。  
“如果你答应我我可以和朋友玩的话，”泽田纲吉不自在地四处张望，“我就……咳……我就改叫你名字……吧……”  
“成交。”  
哇……又是速答。  
云雀恭弥由阴转晴：“来，先付定金。”  
泽田纲吉就觉得自己脸好烫，声音越来越小：“那个……恭……恭弥……先生？”  
“不用加敬称也可以。”云雀摸着他的脸，脸上带着淡淡的笑，“再来一次。”  
“恭……恭弥……”泽田纲吉有点不自在，他从小没有朋友，除了跟大家一起叫京子酱，还没有叫过别人的名字呢。  
然而泽田纲吉所谓的和朋友玩一下越来过分，终于有一天，云雀恭弥照常去庙会收保护费的时候，泽田纲吉站在神社的另一边和他对峙：“不会交给你的。”  
面无表情地看着他的泽田纲吉仿佛变了一个人一样，凌冽的气息藏在眼底，泽田纲吉脚尖一提巧克力香蕉摊的收钱箱子，箱子便飞到了他的手里。  
云雀恭弥皱着眉头看他流畅的动作：“泽田纲吉。”  
泽田纲吉随意地抱着箱子，抬头跟云雀恭弥对视：“嗯？”  
泽田纲吉被打了性转弹后面对云雀恭弥其实特别不自在，他现在的体感是个Alpha，一个Alpha居然被另一个Alpha给标记了，泽田纲吉讨厌他讨厌得都想直接动手了，但心底又的确因为喜欢云雀恭弥心甘情愿地接受了这种感觉，现在的泽田纲吉都快别扭死了。  
云雀恭弥问他：“你怎么变成Alpha了？”  
泽田纲吉无所谓地回答他：“Reborn的子弹。”  
一个Alpha的味道里还混杂着他的味道，闻着让人有点不爽，但又有点……兴奋？  
现在的泽田纲吉味道稍微有点变化，要说之前是樱花布丁，现在就像是樱花清酒。  
咦……变回去了。  
“啊，那个，这些钱……”泽田纲吉又变回了Omega，瞬间就怂了，“这些钱是大家一起赚的，所以，所以……拜托了，恭弥！放过我吧！”  
“正好你也让我看到了有趣的东西，那就算借给你的了。”云雀恭弥走过来轻轻敲了敲泽田纲吉的额头，“过两天我会过来和你要利息的。”  
泽田纲吉心里突然升起了不好的预感。  
什么利息啊！你不会是想……都老夫老妻了弄这一套像是嫖/娼的架势是干嘛啊！  
云雀过两天来找他的时候，眼里的兴奋都快变成激光射出来了：“来吧。”  
“啊？这大白天的不好吧。”  
“这么好的天气当然要打架才是。”  
泽田纲吉：“？？？”  
旁边的Reborn露出一个怎么看怎么渗人的笑容：“交给我吧。”  
被打中子弹变成Alpha的泽田纲吉懒得吐槽了，他都不知道该吐槽自己还是该吐槽云雀恭弥。  
“就在这里？妈妈会很困扰的，而且我只有五分钟。”  
“五分钟也没关系哦。”  
泽田纲吉嫌弃地想着：哇这个人眼睛都在发光呢。  
大概是每天被云雀操练习惯了，当泽田纲吉面对兰兹亚的时候，一眼就看出了对方眼里的挣扎。  
“你在小看我？”泽田纲吉偏头，“你觉得不用全力就可以打倒我？”  
不能再在这里浪费时间了，恭弥到底在哪？  
泽田纲吉有些焦躁，虽然他现在是个Alpha，闻到云雀的味道甚至会有些不爽，但仍旧打心底里担心他。所以泽田纲吉在保龄球场里看到云雀恭弥跟狱寺隼人一起进来的时候安心得长松了一口气。  
云雀恭弥看见狱寺隼人的一瞬间就知道泽田纲吉来了，但亲眼见到他还是觉得很生气：“你来这里做什么？”  
“我……我担心你……”  
“不需要，下次你再这么乱来我就告诉妈妈把你关在家里。”  
泽田纲吉有点委屈，又不敢反驳，只能低头握紧拳头——我只是想……稍微帮你一点忙而已啊……  
变成球状的列恩轻轻地颤抖了一下。  
……  
子弹射入体内，泽田纲吉体会到一种从未有过的感觉，和变成Alpha时行为几乎都出自本能不一样，现在的他仍旧是个Omega，燃起的火焰仿佛是从他体内深处溢出来的，他自己的力量。  
六道骸嘲弄地看着他：“嗯？和兰兹亚战斗的时候，你好像更加冷漠高傲一些呢？”  
“因为我那时是个Alpha。”泽田纲吉面无表情地回答他。  
云雀恭弥当时失去了意识，并没有看见燃起死气之火的泽田纲吉，他第一次看到这个状态的泽田纲吉已经是云之战了。  
时间回到云雀恭弥刚跟迪诺围着日本打了一圈回来，泽田纲吉在家里抱着泽田家宣，试图拿儿子做挡箭牌。  
“我记得我应该说过你再乱来我就告诉妈妈？”  
“那个……就是……”泽田纲吉用儿子转移话题失败，“我不是跟你说过嘛，我是彭格列的十代目。”  
“嗯，这个事我知道了。”云雀恭弥知道这件事还特意派人去调查了，草壁哲矢一开始本来以为是委员长夫人他们编出来的什么游戏，结果发现泽田纲吉还真没说谎，一脸懵逼地就把报告递上去了。  
云雀恭弥皱着眉头看完了报告，又把报告丢了回去：“这件事要是有除了你以外的人知道了……”  
“是！不会再有第三个人知道的！”  
云雀恭弥疑惑地看着泽田纲吉——事到如今为什么要说起这件事？  
“就是，简而言之就是，另一个十代目继承人过来抢继承权了。”  
“哼——”云雀恭弥拉长了鼻音，看起来跃跃欲试，“我的人他也敢动？”  
“说起来我这边的云和雾都还不知道是谁呢，Reborn瞒着我又不跟我说，”泽田纲吉长叹了一口气，“这可怎么办啊。”  
“云？”云雀恭弥隐约想起了前两天迪诺跟他打架的时候鬼喊的那些东西，“那个什么守护者？”  
“……哎？”泽田纲吉逗儿子的手一顿，“不，难道说，不会是……”  
云雀恭弥四处摸兜，他本来就不怎么记得自己的东西到底放在哪，最后终于在外套内袋的角落里掏出来半个戒指：“跟这个有关？”  
“啊啊啊——还给我——”  
“不还。”  
“为什么会给恭弥啊！”日常的泽田纲吉武力值不如自家Alpha，只能抱着儿子愤愤不平，“Reborn真是的，不告诉我就是这个原因吗。”  
“要是你的东西那我就收下了。”云雀恭弥又随手丢进了外套内袋里，“我的Omega当然只有我可以欺负，过几天就把他们全部咬杀。”  
泽田纲吉：都是你的Omega了，倒是别欺负了啊。  
雾战过去转眼就到了云战，除了哥拉莫斯卡的暴走以外基本都在云雀恭弥的计划之内。让他不爽的还有一点是为什么到了他战斗的时候反倒他家Omega就没有来？  
燃起火焰的泽田纲吉出现在战场上之时，云雀恭弥着实被他惊了一把。  
啊，这是我的Omega。  
超死气状态下的泽田纲吉该说是心直口快呢，还是该说太天然呢，除了吐槽比较嘲讽以外，基本他都像是个木偶一样呆呆的。  
泽田纲吉将哥拉莫斯卡卸掉后，在空中一个转身，直直就冲着云雀恭弥落了过来。云雀恭弥下意识地伸出手，泽田纲吉刚好就扑在云雀恭弥的怀里。  
“我训练了好久，”面无表情的泽田纲吉抱住他，“你还和迪诺先生去打架，已经半个月没见了，我好想你。”  
熟悉感扑面而来，这是那天的泽田纲吉。  
云雀恭弥拍拍他的脑袋，泽田纲吉抬头看他，金红色的眼里好像什么都没装着，又好像只有他一个人。泽田纲吉又认真地重复了一遍：“我好想你。”  
“我想要亲亲，想跟你做……啧。”泽田纲吉说到一半哥拉莫斯卡又飞了过来，他觉得别人正和自家Alpha说话呢你突然冒出来是不是也太不会看场合了。于是为了一了百了，他抵着机器人的头部，用手刀一掌就把它劈成了两半。  
没想到这一劈就劈出了大事。  
泽田纲吉歪着头看着机器人里掉出来的老人，火焰逐渐熄灭：“为什么这里面会有人？！”  
云雀恭弥眼睁睁看着呆呆的泽田纲吉变成了平时的泽田纲吉，隐约觉得自己好像明白了什么。  
怪不得当时怎么找都找不到，终于找到了还认错了。  
原来他家Omega是个人格分裂？？？  
指环争夺战战斗结束后泽田纲吉总觉得云雀恭弥怪怪的，旁敲侧击了好久才得到了这个让人哭笑不得的答案。  
云雀恭弥坐在泽田纲吉的房间里，泽田家宣就围着他满地乱爬。  
“所以你到底在在意什么啊。”泽田纲吉哭笑不得地拉住泽田家宣，免得他爹心情一个不好再把他扔了，“你是更喜欢超死气模式下的我吗？”  
“什么样的你我都很喜欢就是了。”云雀恭弥从泽田纲吉手里把自家儿子抱过来放在腿上，“但是有一点让我很在意。”  
“嗯？”泽田纲吉心里其实也有点在意，这样看来云雀恭弥其实是喜欢上了那天晚上的他，可是那天晚上他到底是什么样的他自己根本一点也不记得了。  
这什么狗血剧情？我其实是我自己的替身，我爱的人喜欢另外二分之一的我？？？  
可那都是我啊，只不过说话的时候胆子大了一点而已啊？  
“为什么平时你就不像那样过来抱抱我，跟我说想要接吻呢。”  
泽田纲吉老脸一红：“什……”  
云雀恭弥毫不留情：“那你说。”  
“就……就……那个……”泽田纲吉都不敢抬头看他，“我……想……”  
“说啊。”云雀恭弥捧起他的脸强迫他和自己对视，“我想要和你接吻。”  
“啊啊啊——对不起——”  
泽田纲吉跑了。自家儿子还在腿上坐着呢，云雀恭弥只能眼睁睁地看着泽田纲吉就这么夺门而出。  
“趴——趴——”泽田家宣抬头冲身后的云雀恭弥伸手。  
云雀恭弥拉住儿子胖乎乎的手：“你爸爸那样，到底什么时候才能喜欢上我呢。”  
泽田家宣发出了两个意义不明的音节：“啾咪——”  
云雀恭弥：……他平时教孩子说话的时候都在教什么？  
泽田纲吉跑下楼，正好撞见来他家的狱寺隼人。  
“十代目？您脸这么红是生病了吗？”  
“不不不，”泽田纲吉赶紧转移话题，“狱寺君才是现在来我家有什么事吗？”  
“我抢到限定版的点心啦，想要来邀请十代目一起吃的。”狱寺隼人提提袋子，“啊，说起来前几天出门的Reborn先生还没有回来吗？”  
“啊，嗯……说起来的确，”泽田纲吉摸着下巴，“他到底去哪了呢，自从被十年后火箭筒砸中就再也没回来了……”  
“哈哈哈——纲！笨蛋寺！点心都是我的！”  
“等等！蓝波！唔啊——”  
一阵粉色的烟雾过后，狱寺隼人才发现他的眼前除了蓝波以外没有任何人了。  
十代目呢？！  
云雀恭弥听见外面的骚动皱起眉头：他怎么又遇到那些草食动物了。  
而泽田纲吉现在正躺在一个方方正正的黑箱子里。  
这，这大小，这形状，怎么感觉像是……  
“谁在那里！”  
“哇有人来了！”泽田纲吉第一反应是先把盖子盖回去躲起来，可是还没等他合上就又被人掀开了。  
“十……十代目吗？”  
泽田纲吉看着眼前，似乎是他非常熟悉的人，他试探着叫了一声：“狱寺……君？”  
24岁的狱寺隼人听见久违的称呼，心都揪起来了，他心里闪过几种可能，最后锁定了一种：“是蓝波的十年后火箭筒吗？”  
“嗯，好像是的。”见到熟人有点安心下来的泽田纲吉点点头，“我被十年后火箭筒打中了就到这里来了。”  
“是吗，也就是说只有五分钟。”狱寺隼人当机立断从手提箱里掏出一张照片，“十代目，请记好我接下来说的话……”  
泽田纲吉慑于对方实在太过严肃的表情，只好静静地听他说话，三分钟后他实在忍不住了，就轻轻地开口：“狱寺君。”  
“是。”  
“那个，请问，为什么我来到十年后的时候好像躺在一个……”泽田纲吉说不出口棺材两个字，说出来好像就要逼他承认什么一样，可是狱寺隼人更加阴沉的表情却好像说明了一切，泽田纲吉追问，“呐……这个……”  
“那是……那是因为……”  
砰——  
“哎？十代目？你也在这里啊？”  
泽田纲吉在心里呐喊：为什么偏偏是这个时候——？  
“嗯？十代目你在这里面干嘛？这好像是个……棺材？”  
被迫面对事实的泽田纲吉破罐子破摔，“是啊，我来到十年后的时候就在这里面了。”


End file.
